Call It Stormy Monday
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: "But Tuesday's just as bad..." Getting taken hostage, shot and pushed over the limit really puts a new perspective on life. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**North LS High, 2/27/12**

' _They've gotta be fucking joking, right?!'_ Carly thought, feeling weird in her uniform… she had nothing against blouses and vests but the skirt was just damn annoying.

Carly glanced at her reflection in the passenger mirror of her dad's Obey Tailgater, _Addicted_ by Saving Abel blasting through her earbuds as Michael lightly tapped her on her left shoulder, the 15 year old looking at him after turning the song off and removing her black and pink earbuds.

"I don't want to be here at this school, Dad." Carly says, Michael knowing that she was nervous.

"I know it's not easy, so let me give you a tip. Because I know how you feel, I moved schools a hell of a lot when I was your age, and this was something I learnt. First person who's friendly to you, be friendly back. It may not last, they may not be serious, but the point is that they will link you with other people, and that's how I used to fit in with new crowds." Michael says, lightly rubbing Carly's shoulder.

"It can't hurt… okay." Carly says, both of them hugging before she exited the car, her navy and grey backpack slung on one shoulder and Michael driving away as Carly walked into the school. The hallway was crowded with students as Carly walked to her locker… seconds later, she was shoved out of the way and was cut off by a girl who stood about 5'7" and had reddish blonde hair, hair that mirrored Steve Haines'.

"Do you fucking mind?! I wasn't doing anything to you!" Carly says, the girl snorting and trying to intimidate Carly.

"Hey, it's clearly her first day, back off!" Both hear, Carly seeing a girl who looked a little older than her, standing at about 5'6'' with brown hair only a couple of shades darker than her own, and greenish hazel eyes. She clearly knew the place a lot and had been here a while, obviously not giving a full care to things judging by her tights being laddered on her right leg and a button missing from her blouse near the top.

"How about you fuck off and go back to your tin can with an engine or something?!" The first girl says aggressively.

"Oh, tin can, huh? Let's talk in your language then, the language of the showoff spoilt brat! So, my 'tin can' has a registry plate that means it was only built 6 months ago, it's got twin cherry bomb exhausts with a powerful V8 to go with it and best of all, my girl, it's blue! Deep, deep blue!" The second girl says.

"As if I care about it, you think I do?!" The first girl says.

"Oh, well you've got a car, you think it's better than mine? You know, I'm always open for a drag race, what do you say, hm? Stake's the privilege to bully whoever we want." The second girl says, the first giving an aggressive glare at Carly before walking off down the hallway, the second girl shouting after her." "And did I mention it has purple rims?! And blue tire smoke?!"

"Barely 7 in the morning and all hell happens… thanks for scaring her off." Carly says.

"No problem, you'll get used to it. People are gonna test you, may be against your morals but just treat them how they treat you, they'll either love you or ignore you. Name's Eleta Fordson, people tend to refer to me as Growler ever since I got my BF Bifta dune racing buggy." The girl says.

"Carly De Santa… at one point, I was Carly Townley." Carly says as they shake hands.

"Well then Carly, second thing to remember. Teachers are control craving bastards, at least they are here. If you do exactly as they say when they say it, they'll think that if you obey one order, you'll obey every order and before you know it, they'll be controlling your dreams. So _don't_ do what they tell you. I'm not saying disobey them entirely, I'm saying alter what they tell you, do things your way and not theirs, and certainly take matters into your own hands. Be a teacher's pet, they'll treat you like a pet and so will every student you walk past." Eleta says.

"Got it… most of the students at Davis High didn't pay attention to the teachers anyway." Carly says, Eleta remembering the shooting that had been on the news recently.

"Lighter school than here… I once had a crush on a boy called Anton who went there." Eleta says, Carly nodding. "Actually… _she_ was called Nina… had a bit of confusion at the time. Just joking to cheer you up." She says.

Carly laughed slightly, Eleta smiling.

"There ya go, there's a laugh… so how long have you lived in LS?" Eleta asks.

"Eight years… give or take. It can be crazy here sometimes but I…" Carly says, stopping and retrieving a picture from her backpack, one of her and Trevor and showing it to Eleta. "I haven't seen him in those eight years… part of me suspects he might've been killed." She says.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Ron!" 12 year old Sam heard Trevor shouting and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

Sam groaned and moved her body into the wheelchair, wheeling out into the living room.

"Maybe the poor soul's hiding." Sam says, Trevor turning and Sam seeing that he was in his underwear. "Again?! Where'd you wake up this time?!" She asks.

"Railroad crossing near the airfield… nearly lost my hand to the damn train." Trevor says, quickly realising that mentioning the loss of body parts set off the trauma inside Sam. "Sorry… I didn't mean to-" he starts to say.

"It's okay… I'm fine." Sam says, Trevor going to hug her but Sam raised her arm out and stopped him. "Clothes, Dad." She says.

Trevor nodded and went to get dressed, pulling on a plaid shirt and cargo pants before glancing at a picture of a four year old Carly and smiling as he remembered that day.

"Those days are long gone." Trevor heard, looked and saw Sam. "She could be anywhere in the world now." Sam says.

"I think you would've liked her, Sam. Carly always had a way of making friends." Trevor says.

"I'm sure I would… maybe one day you can introduce us. You said it yourself, there's no such thing as permanent desertion." Sam says.

"Yeah, there's-" Trevor says before hearing the roar of a motorcycle engine outside and growling.

"I'll handle it." Sam says before wheeling herself outside and seeing Johnny, who was bruised and had burns on his arms. "What the fuck happened?!" She asks.

"I got to The Lost MC's airfield… and the hangar was on fire!" Johnny says as Trevor walks outside. "You've either lost what's left of your mind or you've been smoking for three days straight because now thanks to you, there's a kid in the hospital!" He says, Sam seeing that Johnny had found Rys's left shoe.

"Sam-" Trevor starts to say.

"You were drunk… it turns you crazy, that's just who you are. I could hate you for it, but it won't change so I just don't bother." Sam says.

"Well… if you want it, Johnny, there's plenty of scrap metal lying around this caravan, take what you like for a new hangar… besides, we're not gonna be living here much longer anyway." Trevor says.

"What the hell does that mean?! I've lost one home, I'm not losing another!" Sam says after slapping Trevor upside his head.

"Sam, I mean the… oh… I didn't tell you, did I?" Trevor says, Sam's face telling him he hadn't. "Well… I got an email the other day, from one of those charities that helps families and stuff… they found out about you and where we live. So they're doing their things and… if all goes through, we've got a house in Tongva Hills. Fully kitted out for someone with your needs too." Trevor says.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, old man." Sam says, wheeling back into the caravan.


	2. Chapter 2

**North LS High cafeteria…**

"And before I knew it, the four of us were leaving Ludendorff behind." Carly says after she explained what happened in Ludendorff to Eleta.

"Well… sounds to me like he can't really be blamed for disappearing from your life." Eleta says.

"I didn't understand at first… all I saw was Brad struggling to fight off death and then my dad was shot. Trevor just ran… and maybe on some subconscious level, I did blame him for not trying to help." Carly says.

"I think he thought they were both dead, there's no point protecting a still heart… thing is… if my dad pulled something like that, I've no idea how I'd forgive him… well, I wouldn't forgive him for anything anyway." Eleta says.

"Not a good father?" Carly asks.

"It's not a nice story, I keep it short… you sure you want to know?" Eleta asks, Carly taking the warning but she was still interested in something that she and Eleta might have in common, an abusive, crappy parent… but what Eleta said was far worse than what Amanda did.

"My father shot my mother at point blank range before he blew his own brain across the wall, all while I was stood right by the two of them, barely 5 years old. After that… was in care for a couple of years before I lived with my uncle." Eleta says.

Carly blinked her tears away, Eleta lightly hugging her.

When the school day was over, Carly and Eleta walked outside to Michael's car.

"Seems my advice did work." Michael says.

"Oh, she's off to a great start, she made her first friend and her first enemy within 5 minutes after walking in the door." Eleta says.

"Haines has a relative in this damn school…" Carly says, Michael seeing Steve's car and seeing him and the girl hugging.

"So what happened today, Ava?" Steve asks as he and his little sister let go. Ava was about to respond but both saw Michael walk over to them.

"Little lady, go wait by the bench and leave my daughter alone. You-" Michael says, turning from Ava to Steve. "Need to get your brat of a sister under control!" He says.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Ava screeched.

"The father of a girl that you intend to bully! Well I won't have it, even if your brother decided to throw the whole damn law book at me!" Michael shouts.

"This should be left to two high school students, Townley! And as they say, like father, like daughter because yours shot another kid barely two weeks ago-" Steve says, Michael punching him.

"To keep that kid from traumatizing other students at Davis High! To stop the mayhem and keep innocent lives safe!" Michael yells.

Steve and Ava left, Michael walking back to Carly and Eleta.

"I really hope we can get through the year without torching the place." Carly mutters, Eleta lightly nudging her as they and Michael got into the Tailgater.

"Now I'm gonna warn ya in advance… my wife and my oldest daughter might be fighting when we get home." Michael says after driving away from the school.

"I've lived in 3 different care homes on 9 different occasions, I'm used to people who'd fit right in on a show like Jeremy Kyle or something." Eleta says.

When they got to the De Santa house and walked inside, Carly turned aggravated when she saw broken glass and two dented tennis rackets.

"Damn it… you left ten minutes ago, what the fuck happened in that time frame?!" Carly says after turning to Michael.

"When I left, Tracey and Jimmy were yelling at each other-" Michael says, stopping when Amanda walked into the house and past them, putting a new bag from Ponsonbys on the kitchen counter… that's when she noticed the destruction and the three nearby.

"Someone better start talking!" Amanda growled threateningly.

"Last I saw before I went to pick Carly up, Tracey and Jimmy were fighting again. This girl, Eleta, she's Carly's first friend at North LS High." Michael says.

Carly and Eleta walked upstairs, Carly seeing Jimmy pulling glass out of his right hand.

"Tracey's hell on heels. Oh and your biker buddy called earlier." Jimmy says.

"How worried should I be about what happened on a scale of 1 to the bleached blonde's gone insane?" Carly asks.

"Well… one thing that'll answer that is that you need a new computer now." Jimmy says.

"She… damn it, it took 3 months to save up and now I'm out $240!" Carly says angrily, Tracey emerging from her own room. "You bitch! What the hell did my computer do to you?!" She yells after slapping Tracey.

"Being your computer? I don't know, I smashed something over Jimmy's head, didn't look at what it was!" Tracey says.

"Were you high again or did the bleach finally kill what's left of your brain cells?! 240 fucking bucks, Tracey and thanks to you, the warranty's shot to hell!" Carly yells as Michael ran upstairs, trying to calm Carly down, Carly seeing the broken SIM card on the floor and turning saddened. "Along with the irreplaceable photos! Are you happy now, Tracey?!" She says, screaming the last part.

"Alright, I think it's best that you get out of the house, Tracey!" Michael says, angering Tracey.

"I'm sure it is, but I live here! As for the pictures… as if they even meant a damn thing! You, Carly, just asked a few times where he was and then kept quiet, like you moved on, way too quickly! You were fast to let go of him, weren't you?! I bet you never loved Trevor Philips in the first place, I'd go as far as to say that you weren't 'running after him', in your mind you were chasing him away!" Tracey shouts.

Carly let out a rage filled scream and tackled Tracey, who screamed as Carly's fists hit her repeatedly before Michael, Eleta and Amanda managed to break it up.

"There we go… hello Carly... violent, dangerous monster… you should've disappeared from our lives with him." Tracey manages to say.

"Watch what you say… because one day, you're gonna end up completely alone Tracey. No family, no future outside the porn industry… a fucking washed up slut." Carly says.

"Could say the same to you… if Trevor did come back, what's to stop him from hating what you've become and rejecting you from his life? Or more likely, completely destroying your life… and I bet he'd start with a shotgun pointed at that bald biker idiot you desire so much. And you know what? I'd let him rest the gun on my shoulder to steady the aim." Tracey says.

"Alright, that's it! You two, fuck off! Don't bother returning til you behave like decent human beings!" Michael yells at Tracey and Amanda.

"Have I said anything?! I'm pretty sure I've been silent, Michael!" Amanda shouts.

"Yeah, and I've got nowhere to go! You'd make your own daughter homeless, you heartless old bastard?!" Tracey shouts.

"Both of you've terrorized your youngest-" Michael starts to shout.

"Enough!" Carly says, stopping them. "I'm just gonna go stay somewhere else… save what's left of my sanity." She says, Eleta following her to the room as Carly started packing up some things.

"I'd do the same… then again, I never really had a proper place to live at until 6 months ago. Got a tiny flat and a dune buggy that's cheap to run… but mind you, the flat does have a 2nd room that's just full of stuff I haven't gotten around to unboxing yet." Eleta says.

Carly didn't respond, Eleta knowing that Carly was feeling betrayed by her own sister.

"I want you to meet my friend… let's go find him." Carly says before they leave.

 **Lost MC Campground, Stab City…**

"I'm sorry, I just… part of me wishes you didn't have to live with him at all." Johnny says, Sam nodding before both heard a knock at the door.

The second Johnny opened it, Sam's eyes widened in shock when she saw Carly, who Johnny immediately pulled into a hug.

"Okay… you just smashed my mind with a jar. Carly Jade?!" Sam says, wheeling herself closer.

"Do we… know each other?" Carly asks as she and Johnny let go, Sam seeing that Carly's eyes were red from crying.

"Mutually… look into my eyes, Carly… because you know these eyes." Sam says.

Carly clamped her left hand over her mouth to suppress a scream and stepped back, Johnny trying to calm her down.

"Yeah… I am Samantha Philips… daughter of the man you called Uncle T." Sam says.

"She's… had a bit of a bad day. Sister from Hell trashed her computer, then opened up an old wound by bringing up the botched bank job and accused Carly of chasing Trevor away." Eleta says, startling Sam.

"Well… I can't speak for someone I've never met before, but… I know my dad missed you. In fact there's a little framed photo of him and the young violet eyed girl and it's a photo he's kept for years." Sam says.

"This one?" Carly asks after finding her photo from her backpack and handing it to Sam.

"Yes… in a frame made of polished pine wood with a thin bronze lining around the edge… I even caught him polishing the frame once, probably the only time I ever remember him cleaning something that thoroughly." Sam says, handing the photo back.

"You keep something like that… you're keeping a memory close to you." Johnny says, Eleta seeing a photo of Johnny and Gionna from when both were much younger.

"That's… Gionna…" Eleta says, Johnny now also shocked.

"You… know her?" Johnny asks.

"Her neighbours… fostered me for a few months until in an attempt to cook sausages, I set the kitchen on fire." Eleta says.

"Wait… when did that-" Johnny says.

"Late September 2001…" Eleta says.

 _ **9/21/01, Staunton Island…**_

" _Help!" 5 year old Eleta screamed, unable to see because of the thick smoke and screamed louder when she felt someone's arms around her._

" _It's okay, sweetie, it's alright." Gionna says softly, Eleta hanging onto her as Gionna picked her up and ran out of the building, Francis getting out of his patrol car and running over to them. "Serena and Evan were supposed to be watching her, they're not in the building! What kind of officer are you, recommending that she be placed_ _with them?!" She yelled._

" _You don't know what she's been through, Gionna! How about you try asking before you start making accusations?!" Francis shouts._

" _She could've died! Or did you forget that when you left Packie by himself when he was nine that the McReary house burned down, he almost died and he didn't talk for weeks?!"_ _Gionna yells, Francis trying to hit her but screamed and jumped back when Eleta bit him._

" _They said they'd be gone for five minutes, that was two hours ago! As an officer of the law, you're horrible at your job!" Eleta yells, Francis trying to hit her but was grabbed by Toni and thrown into the street._

 _Francis got up in time to see Toni taking Gionna and Eleta away from_ _the fire and towards the hospital._

" _How… where were you Toni, did you… see the fire?" Gionna asks, still holding Eleta._

" _I was over by the casino, talking to Kenji… are you two okay?" Toni says as he drove the Albany Emperor._

" _We're okay… Gionna ran into the building, saved me…" Eleta says, brushing soot off her pink dress._


End file.
